


Please Come to Boston

by MeowMeowCrow



Series: Please Come to Boston [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Sexual Content, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:58:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowMeowCrow/pseuds/MeowMeowCrow
Summary: 「我要離開了。」「嗯，我知道。」「你不會試著讓我留下來？」他聽起來很驚訝，挑起一邊眉毛。「沒有人能讓你留在這裡，東尼。」史蒂芬苦澀的笑道。「即使是為了我，你也不願意留下來，不是嗎？」史蒂芬收到了一封來自東尼的信，決定踏上尋找東尼、讓兩人重新相愛的旅程。※標題取自歌曲





	1. 田納西

_「我要離開了。」_

_「嗯，我知道。」_

_「你不會試著讓我留下來？」他聽起來很驚訝，挑起一邊眉毛。_

_「沒有人能讓你留在這裡，東尼。」史蒂芬苦澀的笑道。「即使是為了我，你也不願意留下來，不是嗎？」_

 

史蒂芬知道為什麼東尼想要離開這個地方，說真的，那完全就是東尼的風格。這是一個小城鎮，這裡的風景和居民一樣無聊，誰不曾想過離開這裡，到外面去走走，親眼見識這個小鎮之外的世界是什麼樣子。

他曾經答應過東尼。 _「總有一天我們會一起去旅行——也許不是現在，但我一定會……我答應你，東尼。」_ 他記得他是這麼說的，瘦長的身軀依偎著身材嬌小的棕髮男友。東尼傻傻的笑著，咧了一嘴的白牙。

那個時候他們好幸福。史蒂芬繼承了父親經營的診所，每天處理鎮民的小感冒和膝蓋痠痛，而東尼開了一家小型修車廠兼五金行。他們在靠近大豆田的地方有一棟木屋，空間算不上寬敞，但足夠容納他們兩人的全世界。

直到東尼離開了，他所有的東西都塞在一個破舊的行李箱裡。東尼搬走了以後那個屋子變得好空，裡頭的氣體稀薄寒冷，好像在那裡再也開心不起來的樣子。

 

「史蒂芬，我先走了。」克莉絲汀在診療室外喚道。他含糊的應了一聲，開始心不在焉的收拾起自己的東西。

過了一會兒克莉絲汀往診療室裡探了探，她的護士制服隨性的挽在手裡，薑紅色的頭髮散在肩頭。

「你還好嗎？」她蹙著眉問。

「很好。」

「少來了，如果這個叫 _很好_ ，世界末日都可以拍成迪士尼動畫了。」

「好吧，我不好，謝謝關心，你可以離開了。」史蒂芬忍著對他的助手翻白眼的衝動。這年頭越來越多年輕人選擇離開這個鬼地方到外頭去打拚了，他可禁不起失去這個鎮上 _唯一_ 的護士。

「你還在想東尼的明信片。」克莉絲汀咬著下唇，「他這個月還沒寄給你，對吧？否則你早該把它釘在地圖上了。」

史蒂芬煩躁的別過頭。

他的視線正不巧撞上了那張幾乎佔了整面牆、釘滿了明信片的美國地圖。那是史蒂芬在東尼寄回第一張明信片之後買的，專門用來記錄東尼的行蹤，三年之間他的足跡幾乎遍佈了整個美國國土。東尼總是每一、兩個月寄一張明信片回田納西，小小的一張紙卡簡單的寫著他的旅行，一個又一個新的城市，還有他那略為潦草的署名。地圖上被圖釘釘得傷痕累累，史蒂芬恨不得東尼能寄一張自己的笑回來，好讓他釘在自己痛得該死的胸膛上。

 

_三年前。_

 

_那天天氣很暖，田裡吹來的風清涼舒爽。_

_東尼剛結束修車場的工作，身上只套了一件坦克背心，露出了曬成漂亮顏色的皮膚，牽著史蒂芬的手，嘴裡哼著瓊拜亞的鑽石與鐵鏽。_

_史蒂芬帶了啤酒和一份外帶的三明治。他們漫無目的的在小路上晃蕩著，最後終於走到一塊空地。眼前荒草漫漫、夕陽昏黃，東尼把野餐布鋪在了廢棄的福斯汽車上，伸手向男友要了酒水和晚餐。_

_「我還記得你本來不想繼承你爸的診所，現在也大概不想離開了吧。這裡小歸小、鳥不生蛋的，卻有一種詭異的魔力，你說是不是。天知道多少人想離開這裡卻失敗了。」東尼說著，舔了舔上唇的啤酒泡沫，「我知道賈維斯本來要到紐約去的，誰知道我爸就這樣走了。賈維斯，那個老好人，就這樣留下來照顧我這個拖油瓶。」_

_「你不是拖油瓶。」史蒂芬看著東尼的眼睛道。_

_東尼的眼睛很漂亮，深棕色的像巧克力一樣，笑起來可以點亮史蒂芬那無趣的、黑白的世界。他的男友朝他挑逗似眨了眨眼，睫毛扇呀扇的像蝴蝶。史蒂芬捉過蝴蝶，就只有那一次，牠的翅膀在他的掌心裡拍打，輕輕的有些搔癢。_

_史蒂芬低下頭，他們的唇找到了彼此，深深的鎖著溫熱濕潤的吻。_

_仗著身高優勢史蒂芬把東尼釘在身下，兩人不知羞恥的熱吻著，不久後史蒂芬修長的手指笨拙的解開愛人的釦子。他們在雜草掩映的空地上做愛，史蒂芬不停愛撫東尼滾燙的肌膚，而東尼在他耳邊喘息呢喃，不斷重複著『我愛你』。_

_他讓東尼枕在自己的胸膛上，心臟在胸腔裡強而有力的跳動著。_

_「嘿，史蒂芬。」_

_「嘿。」_

_「史蒂芬，你還記得我小學的時候動過一次手術嗎？嗯……你大概不記得了，我們那個時候還不認識……史蒂芬，你知道我愛你，但……」_

_「東尼，怎——」_

_「——不，你先聽我說，史蒂芬。抱歉一直瞞著你，這是我的錯……」他懷裡的東尼嚥了口唾沫，「我的主治醫生說……抱歉，他說情況不是很樂觀，之前的手術沒有他們想像中的成功，他們認為——」_

_「東尼！」_

_「你知道，我永遠也排不上等候名單的，史蒂芬。」_

_好安靜，聽不到其他的聲音，除了東尼聲音裡的顫抖。_

_「史蒂芬，和我一起去旅行好嗎？」_

 

威士忌灼燒著他的喉嚨。

那瓶威士忌是東尼過世的父親的收藏，東尼開始和他同居時一起帶過來的。

「該死的東尼·史塔克。」史蒂芬低聲咒罵著，仰頭乾了不知道第幾杯不兌水的烈酒。顫抖著的手探向風衣的口袋，緩緩抽出那張布滿皺褶的信紙。

克莉絲汀只講對了一半。東尼已經四個月沒寄明信片回田納西了，這個早上他收到的是一封信，東尼的親筆信。

 

『親愛的史蒂芬：

嗨，我想你了。

你知道，我終於買了一棟房子。在海邊，水好藍，讓我想到你眼睛的顏色。

史蒂芬，我想你了。』

 

信件上附了一個陌生的地址，上面有陽光、還有海洋的味道。

史蒂芬幾乎沒有意識到自己的動作。

「您好，」他的吐出的每一口氣息都是威士忌的味道，還有思念滿溢到幾乎窒息的氣味，「我要一張到洛杉磯的機票。」


	2. 洛杉磯

_ 「史蒂芬，和我一起去旅行好嗎？」 _

_ 一秒、兩秒、三秒…… _

_ 「不。」拜託你留下來。 _

_ 「史蒂芬？」東尼臉上的笑意垮了下來。 _

_ 「我不會跟你去，我也不會讓你去。」只要你一走，就會永遠失去你，這個世界若少了你便什麼也不是了。 _

_ 「可是我需要你……」東尼怔怔的說，仿佛不曾料到史蒂芬會反對，「我需要你，你知道嗎？自從……賈維斯走了以後，我就只剩下你了，史蒂芬。」 _

_ 醫生沒有說話，藍色的眼睛冷得沒有溫度，他覺得自己的胸膛裡彷彿有什麼東西破了、碎了，滴滴答答的滲著血。 _

_ 「史蒂芬，我……我永遠也排不上器官移植的候補名單，你也知道的，你也是醫——」 _

_ 「你閉嘴！」 _

  


亂流讓機身猛然一震，讓史蒂芬從那個太過真實的噩夢裡驚醒，他低聲咒罵著，指腹輕輕按摩不停抽痛的太陽穴。

天，他多麼希望這一切都是一場愚蠢的噩夢。

身旁靠走道的位置上坐著一名紅髮女子，一頭火焰色的柔軟髮絲梳成馬尾，綠棕色的眼珠專注的盯著時裝雜誌，鼻尖上有著點點的雀斑。

她和克莉絲汀一樣有著紅頭髮，史蒂芬想。他在東尼離開後和克莉絲汀上床過一次，就那麼一次，但感覺糟透了，說有多不對勁就有多不對勁。那對不知所措又憐憫的淡栗色眼睛讓他彷彿置身在北極的海水裡，寒意透過神經竄遍全身，最後他只好讓克莉絲汀趴在床墊上，自己閉上眼想像東尼那雙深巧克力色的、愛笑的眼眸，在痛苦的呻吟中達到一瞬間的高潮。

史蒂芬發現自己完全沒有辦法不想東尼。

克莉絲汀在東尼走了之後就一直說服史蒂芬去找他，不管他在哪裡史蒂芬都應該試試看。每每提到那個男人的名字史蒂芬只是搖了搖頭，回到家之後讓自己沉迷在酒精裡，東尼寄來的信一封也不肯拆。

漸漸的，克莉絲汀也不提這事了，東尼也不再寄信了，只寄了一張張明信片，至少讓史蒂芬知道自己一切安好、仍舊旅行著。

  


_ 「你在折磨自己，史蒂芬。」克莉絲汀輕聲道，俯身撿拾散落一地的衣物。 _

_ 「他在旅行，我好好的待在這裡。」史蒂芬聳了聳肩，「我們誰也不欠誰，我沒什麼好抱怨的。」 _

  


史蒂芬知道，東尼和自己一樣是固執的人。他怎麼可能不知道？他已經愛了那男人愛了十幾年，天知道他從來沒有停止過。

他看著窗外，腳底下的洛杉磯、天使之城，即使入夜了仍然是燈火通明，一閃一爍的霓虹亮光幾乎刺痛著史蒂芬的眼睛。洛杉磯，和他與東尼所熟悉的田納西是如此天壤之別，不知道東尼是不是刻意選在這裡落腳好忘記他的過去，他們的過去。

『不過，東尼說他想念我了，不是嗎？』

史蒂芬輕哼了一聲，他腦中的自我安慰聽起來連自己也覺得可悲。東尼、東尼、東尼……那男人像煙、酒、毒品，一種美好又有害的成癮物質，幾年過去了他仍然在愛著這個讓他痛苦又憤怒的男人。他曾經試圖說服自己東尼只不過是一個暫時性的階段，他說服自己可以擁有更好的選擇，不必繼續為那固執又我行我素的東尼·史塔克付出……

他想到了克莉絲汀憐憫的棕色眼眸。

安全帶的號誌燈亮起。飛機開始降低高度、滑降……

「嘿，」史蒂芬嘆了一口氣，「東尼，我來找你了。」他輕輕道，喉嚨發燙而酸脹。

他再次掏出小心翼翼折在口袋裡的信封袋，上面的洛杉磯地址他幾乎已經倒背如流了。他今天一定會找到東尼，把他曾不小心失去的戀人攬在懷裡，吻著他的唇說著『我愛你』。

史蒂芬不禁納悶著東尼的洛杉磯小屋會是什麼樣子。

  


_ 「嘿，史蒂芬，你覺得餐桌擺在這裡好嗎？剛好可以看到窗外，你看，我們家旁邊有小狐狸。」東尼在仍然空無一物的客廳裡比手劃腳著。史蒂芬看著他的男友，都已經十月了還不怕冷的穿著坦克背心，又好氣又好笑的雙手插著腰。 _

_ 「史蒂芬，嘿，窗簾就用米色的，你說好嗎？」 _

_ 「東尼，你知道你就算選了大紅大金的窗簾我也不會反對。」 _

_ 「大紅大金是用在臥室裡的。」 _

_ 「東尼，我抽到臥室的裝潢權，你休想把我們的床單變成麥當勞的配色。」 _

_ 「我們的床。聽起來真悅耳。」東尼笑了笑，踮起腳尖湊到史蒂芬的臉龐，像小鳥似的啄了一吻。史蒂芬一手趁機攬過男友的腰，順勢把他圈在自己懷裡，往那兩片誘人的唇瓣親了下去。 _

_ 東尼驚喘了聲，讓史蒂芬用舌頭一寸一寸的舔吻著他的口腔，兩人吻到暈頭轉向。 _

_ 「史……天殺的，史蒂芬！你再不停下來我天殺的發誓我們就要在這裡來一發了！」 _

_ 「這是抱怨嗎？」史蒂芬蹭著東尼蓄著的鬍鬚，「這主意聽起來還不錯，你不覺得嗎？」 _

_ 「你毫無羞恥心，史蒂芬。」東尼臉紅的翻了翻白眼。 _

_ 「彼此彼此。」史蒂芬挑眉。天知道東尼也會有少女般臉紅羞澀的這一面，真有趣，他以後應該更常逗他的。 _

_ 趁著史蒂芬幻想著出身，東尼終於掙脫他那長手的禁錮，拾起不小心落在地上的皮革筆記本，窸窸窣窣的用鉛筆寫著裝潢筆記。 _

_ 這是屬於他們的家，史蒂芬想。終於，一年又一年的等待，他和東尼終於能有一個屬於自己的家了。 _

_ 再過一陣子、等他錢存夠了，他會向東尼求婚，帶那個給他一切快樂的男人去羅馬旅行。 _

_ 窗外的陽光正和煦，樹葉開始轉紅。正如東尼所說的，庭院裡有隻小狐狸正從灌木叢的後方羞澀的探著小小的腦袋。 _

_ 一切都很美好。 _

_ 「嘿，東尼。」 _

_ 「嗨，史蒂芬。」 _

_ 「我愛你。」 _

_ 「我知道，傻瓜。」 _

  


傻瓜，史蒂芬苦澀的想，他確實是個傻瓜。

計程車宛若一條孤獨的魚，在這個陌生的城市裡尋找著不完整靈魂的另一半。


	3. 海

_ Please come to LA to live forever _ __   
_ California life alone is just too hard to build _ __   
_ I live in a house that looks out over the ocean _ __   
_ And there's some stars that fell from the sky _ __   
_ Livin' up on the hill _ __   
_ Please come to LA _ _   
_ __ She just said "No - boy, won't you come home to me?"

 

「史蒂夫，我發誓我再聽到一首瓊拜亞唱的歌我就要跟你絕交。」

一隻手風似的伸向放在吧檯上的音響，按下按鈕退出了裡頭悠悠轉著的錄音帶，又以人眼難以追上的速度塞進了另一捲錄音帶。這次從擴音器裡沙沙流瀉出的不再是圓潤溫厚的女聲，而是老鷹合唱團的〈加州旅館〉。

「巴奇，我也要原句奉還給你：我發誓我再聽到一首老鷹合唱團的歌我就要跟你絕交。」

「拜託，他們可是美國精神！誰不愛他們啊？」棕髮男子嚷嚷著，張開手臂護著音響好像一個小男孩護著他最心愛的玩具。「而且我記得今天輪到我播音樂了，史蒂夫，規則就是規則，不管你有多麼喜歡瓊拜亞。」

史蒂芬衝著他的兒時玩伴翻了翻白眼。

「省省力氣去擦桌子，史蒂夫，明天再換你選音樂，但是現在我非常需要我的〈加州旅館〉和〈別緊張〉。」巴奇得意的揚著嘴角並朝著他扔了一塊抹布，抹布正中了金髮男人無奈得好笑的臉。

夜深了，連洛杉磯的海也要安靜了下來，巴奇和史蒂夫的羅傑酒館也要準備打烊了。酒保山姆早把東西收了收回到他的公寓，這個不大不小的空間裡就只剩下他們兩人，為了一個音響無聊的鬥嘴著。

在海邊的日子過得很平凡，沒什麼大風大浪的，就他和巴奇、山姆三人守著這個倒不了也賺不了大錢的酒館，完全擁抱著這樣接近慵懶的生活步調。

巴奇正邊哼著歌邊拖地，讓史蒂夫看著看著不住恍神了起來。酒館外臨著海，像歌詞裡寫的那樣落了一整個港灣的星子，閃閃的墜在漣漪上，如同梵谷的〈星空〉一樣有著漂亮的餘韻。

一輛計程車停在了酒吧的正門口，打斷了史蒂夫看著海漫漫飄遊的思緒。一個身材高䠷的男人從後座鑽了出來，手裡拎著一只臃腫的破舊皮箱。他低聲向司機道謝，帶上了門，讓那台黑色的計程車捲著海沙和海風長揚而去。

巴奇也注意到他們意外的訪客了。

「嘖，觀光客嗎？該死的觀光客，老是不懂得挑時間……喂，老兄，我們已經結束營業了！」巴奇邊說邊揮甩著抹布強調。

陌生男子蹙了蹙眉，有些遲疑的停下腳步。很快的史蒂夫發現他們的訪客一點有沒有打道回府的意思，就這樣板著一張臉，佇足在酒館的店門口。

「你覺得他是條子嗎？」巴奇湊在他耳邊悄聲問。史蒂夫朝他翻了翻白眼，他可沒看過那麼狀況外，像個迷路觀光客的警察……況且他也不覺得警察找得到什麼像樣的理由在這個時間拜訪他們，除非山姆或巴奇其中一人犯了謀殺罪，或者兩人是共犯，或者其實是兩起謀殺案。

對，迷路的觀光客。

「先生？不好意思，我們今天已經結束營業了，如果你臨時需要地方落腳我們——」

「我是來找人的。」陌生男子很快的打斷了他，終於回過神來，冰藍色的眼睛帶些警覺的看著酒吧的老闆。

「史蒂夫，你欠地下錢莊多少錢？」

史蒂夫才無心理會他。他看著陌生男子在外套的口袋裡翻找，一會兒抽出了一只信封遞了過去。

史蒂夫疑惑的開口：「這是——」

「東尼，」陌生男子再次無禮的打斷道，「東尼．史塔克，你們見過這個人嗎？棕色頭髮，不太高，留著山羊胡？」

「有是有，但是——」

「他在哪裡？」

「不好意思，先生，請問我該如何稱呼你？我認為——」

「 **_東尼．史塔克！_ ** 」陌生男子明顯失去耐心，一拳敲在了史蒂夫剛剛擦完的桌子上，「不要讓我再問一次， **_他在哪裡？_ ** 」

「恕我無法告訴你， **_先生！_ ** 」

「 **_別跟我開玩笑了，你認識他。_ ** 」

「我沒有否認我認識他，但是先生，我不能告訴你他在哪裡， **_除非你先跟我講清楚你是誰！_ ** 」

「聽者 **_我不是來找麻煩的_ ** ，我只是——」

「 **_哦我的天啊閉嘴！你們全部都閉嘴，史蒂夫還有你這個沒有家教的流氓！_ ** 」

巴奇摔破了一個玻璃杯，幸好那只是一個便宜的玻璃杯，史蒂夫想。巴奇現在擋在他和陌生男子的中間，嚴嚴實實的擺出了退伍軍人的架勢，毫不畏縮的看著那人冷得可以凍傷人的藍眼珠。

「你，報上名來，還有為什麼你要找史塔克。」

陌生男子瞪著巴奇、又瞪了史蒂夫，他緩緩吸氣、吐氣，吸氣、再吐氣……

「我為我先前的行為道歉，」他慢慢的動著嘴唇道，露出了一絲憊態，「我是史蒂芬．史傳奇，的確是一個奇怪的名字，我知道。我是東尼的——」

「男朋友。」這次換史蒂夫打斷他了，「史蒂芬．史傳奇，你是東尼的男朋友。至少這是他和我們說的。」

史蒂芬做了一個介於點頭和搖頭之間的奇怪動作，拉了最近的一張椅子洩了氣般的坐了下去，將臉埋在掌心裡。 _ 東尼 _ ，史蒂夫聽見他喃喃的說，接著他肩膀開始微微的抖動。起初史蒂夫以為他在啜泣，不，那個男人竟是笑了出來。

巴奇正以複雜的眼神大量著史蒂芬．史傳奇，似乎在盤算是否應該通知警察把這個喜怒無常又危險的男人強行帶走，做個筆錄也好。

「嗯……史傳奇先生？」史蒂夫小心翼翼的試探。

「史傳奇 _ 醫生 _ ……」他語氣平淡的糾正著，似乎這個應該對自己很重要的頭銜變得可有可無了，「東尼說我是他的男朋友，不是 _ 前男友？ _ 不是 _ 那個拋棄他的混帳？ _ 」

「好， _ 史傳奇醫生 _ ，我想你應該累了，時間也不早了，你先上二樓的客房住一晚好嗎？有什麼事我們明天再商量。」

沒等男人做出回應，巴奇已經跑到吧檯後去拿客房鑰匙了。不知是巧合還是刻意，他拿了他們當初給東尼．史塔克的那副繫了藍絲帶的黃銅鑰匙。

「起來吧老兄，我知道你累了，我們明天再談。」巴奇拍了拍男人削瘦的肩，不由分說把鑰匙往他手裡塞，而他也不再抗拒，行屍走肉般的被巴奇推上了樓梯。

 

史蒂夫看著兩人的身影融入黑暗。

 

_ 「嘿，酒保，我需要你們這裡最烈的酒。」 _

_ 個子不高、蓄著山羊胡的男子在吧檯前使喚著，手裡只拖著一跟不怎麼起眼的大皮箱。史蒂夫知道巴奇正強忍著翻白眼的衝動，但他可是好脾氣的史蒂夫．羅傑，他還是用最禮貌、最溫和的聲音對待眼前這個搞不清楚狀況的觀光客。 _

_ 「不好意思，先生，我們已經休息了，你明天再來吧。」 _

_ 「不不不，你不了解，我需要一杯烈酒。就一杯也好，我發誓我喝完就走。」 _

_ 「先生——」 _

_ 「一杯就好，我發誓。」觀光客說，他巧克力色的眼裡寫滿了渴求。究竟是渴求酒精或者其他形式的慰藉，史蒂夫就不清楚了。 _

_ 他探了一口氣。 _

_ 「先生，我們真的休息了。要不這樣吧，你先到二樓的客房住一晚，有什麼事情我們明天再商量。」 _

_ 觀光客思量了幾秒鐘，隨後點頭如搗蒜的同意了。 _

_ 巴奇哼了一聲，卻也順著史蒂夫的意思的，從吧檯後方的抽屜裡拿出了繫著大海顏色絲帶的黃銅鑰匙。 _

_ 「先生，請問——」 _

_ 「東尼，」觀光客回頭，朝他笑了笑，那個笑容看上去卻有點僵硬，「東尼．史塔克。叫我東尼就好。」 _


	4. 威士忌

 

_ 「嘿，酒保，我需要你們這裡最烈的酒。」蓄著山羊鬍的男子重複著昨日深夜一樣的話。他看起來整晚沒睡，眼睛下的黑眼圈像是瘀青一般，身上那件大得不合身的T恤飄散著昨日留下來的海灘的鹹味。下午四點，酒吧才剛開始營業，除了史帝夫、巴奇以及昨晚趕著回家的酒保山姆，就只剩下一桌常客和這位迷失的觀光客而已。 _

_ 巴奇看起來不太高興，一邊調著電視頻道一邊嘴裡嘟囔著什麼。山姆困惑的看向史帝夫，做手勢比了比在角落的巴奇和他面前的東尼，似乎不知道該拿他們怎麼辦。史帝夫只是嘆了口氣，有些不情願的點了點頭，然後看著山姆拿出吧檯下方的威士忌和一只玻璃杯，又轉身去冰箱裡拿冰塊。 _

_ 「這個地方很棒。」觀光客──東尼，環顧著四周的裝潢，巧克力色的眼睛裡一閃一閃的漾著和頹喪外表不相合的光采。「老實說吧，這個地方太完美了。有海洋有沙灘，一點酒吧和音樂……嘿，你們這裡可以衝浪嗎？我從來沒有衝浪過，我想史蒂芬應該不喜歡衝浪。」 _

_ 山姆挑起一邊眉毛。琥珀色的液體注入了玻璃杯，冰塊如水晶，空氣裡隱隱有著辛辣刺痛的氣味。東尼衝他咧嘴一笑，接過酒保遞上的烈酒後仰頭一飲而盡。史帝夫看著東尼的喉結滾動，像是嗆到似的。他以為那男人會把酒嘔出來，但他卻緊閉起了嘴硬是把這杯便宜的酒水逼進胃裡。 _

_ 「你從哪裡來？」史蒂夫問，他看著東尼眨去眼裡的淚水。「其實這裡也沒你想像中的好，待久了也會無聊的。」他忍不住補上一句。 _

_ 「一個小鎮，說了名字你也是沒聽過的，在田納西。」東尼聳肩答道。他已經在和山姆要第二杯威士忌了。「那是一個無聊的小鎮，除了大豆田之外還是大豆田，而且每個人都認識你。我是修車技師，偶爾還可以看到一些城外人，史蒂芬則是城裡唯一的診所醫師，他就快要被逼瘋了……至少我是這麼以為的。」 _

_ 東尼沉默了一陣子，接連灌下第二杯、第三杯、第四杯威士忌才再次開口： _

_ 「你們這裡的房間，可以住多久？」 _

 

史蒂芬緩緩睜開眼睛。他剛作了一個惡夢，很糟糕的惡夢卻一點也想不起來到底是什麼樣的內容讓他感到如此無助、恐懼、絕望，大概又是關於東尼的惡夢吧，他想。身下的床單被汗水滲得一片濕熱，窗簾後昏暗得沒有一點光線，顯示現在還不是他應該起床的時候。史蒂芬頭疼欲裂的呻吟了一聲，掀開悶熱的毯子讓有些寒冷的空氣觸碰他過於滾燙的肌膚，讓寒意像細小的針刺一樣刺痛著他昏脹模糊的意識。

翻覆了許久後史蒂芬在惡夢的餘韻裡再度入睡。

 

這次的夢境比較清晰，這次他看得清楚東尼的模樣了。他的夢灰灰暗暗的，有些混濁，像是一缸被混入雜質的海水，光在海水裡曲折。他聞著隱隱鹹腥的氣味，看著東尼、他的夢境裡唯一鮮明的形象，看著他對自己咧著一口白牙燦笑著；想伸手再次揉一揉那一頭凌亂的棕髮，卻被東尼一個彎腰給躲開了。

「東尼。」史蒂芬朝他嘆了口氣，又伸手想要捉住那男人的手腕。「來這裡，東尼。」

史蒂芬欣賞東尼的機靈、東尼冷嘲熱諷的幽默感、東尼修車時的專注眼神，但最讓他著迷的大抵還是他的笑吧。此刻東尼正笑著躲開史蒂芬的手指，越走越快、身影越來越小；海風驟起，而海沙狠狠的刮著他的皮膚，他幾乎可以從空氣裡常到鹹腥的鐵銹味。

突然打上岸的浪吞噬了東尼的背影。

浪打在身體上竟然不覺得疼痛，但海水灌滿了史蒂芬的口、咽、鼻、氣管、肺臟，他不能呼吸、無法呼救。視野內一片模糊混濁，海水裡光線被打散了成為了忽明忽暗的帷幕，讓東尼完全消失在自己眼前。 _ 東尼、東尼、東尼 _ ，他在一片死寂的海裡嘶吼著，浪卻不斷把他拉向海底，僅存的光線在他眼裡死去……

 

史蒂芬再度驚醒，夢境外已經是陽光刺眼的時候了，海潮的聲音一漲一退，和著海鷗盤旋著的鳴叫。他盯著布滿紋路的木頭天花板，忽然嘴裡湧起一股酸澀：夢裡和夢醒是一樣的，東尼都不在他的身邊。

已經接近中午了，明明昨晚沒有喝酒卻像宿醉一樣，頭痛的像是有千支小電鋸在鋸著他的頭顱。史蒂芬慢吞吞的梳洗完畢，換上一套乾淨的衣服，決定馬上到樓下找酒吧老闆問清楚東尼的去向。 _ 東尼在哪裡？ _ 已經過了三年了，他需要知道答案。

頭痛還在一絲一絲的扯著他的神經，連心臟也一抽一抽的痛了起來。

 

羅傑酒館尚未開始營業，但它的老闆和另外一位店員已經在店裡打理準備了。金髮的老闆一見到他走下樓梯，露出了一抹友善的微笑，藍眼睛裡的關切讓史蒂芬感到莫名厭煩，這讓他想到了克莉絲汀。另一個店員──深色長髮紮成一小搓馬尾的男子，則是輕輕的哼了一聲，斜眼瞟他一眼後又回去拖他的的地了。

_ 東尼在哪裡？我需要知道。 _

「午安，史傳奇。」金髮老闆招呼道。 _ 是史傳奇醫生 _ ，他在腦中忍不住糾正著。「我是史蒂夫．羅傑，這是巴奇．巴恩斯。你說東尼寄給你一封信，地址是寫這裡、這個酒吧，對嗎？」

史蒂芬緩緩的點頭。巴奇看起來心不甘情不願的遞來一杯黑咖啡，他一滴也不碰，讓咖啡在原木的吧檯上輕輕的冒著白色蒸氣。「你們認識東尼，沒錯吧？」史蒂芬逼視著對方有些閃避的眼睛，「但是他現在不再這裡。他已經離開了嗎？」

藍色的天藍色的海，東尼不會想離開這裡的，史蒂芬苦澀的想，這裡和田納西是多麼的不一樣，充滿變化和生命力，和東尼一樣的輕易令人著迷。突然一個想法撞入他的腦海，一個可能性，一個可怕的假設…… 他來回望著欲言又止的羅傑和一旁保持沉默的巴恩斯，心頓時涼了半截。他無法克制自己腦中那些橫衝直撞的假設，他感覺到自己冷靜的表面出現了裂痕， _ 東尼、東尼、東尼 _ ，他在心中不斷默禱，東尼巧克力色的眼睛再度浮現……

「東尼他……」

_ 住口！ _

「其實東尼他大概兩年前就離開了，我還真的不知道為什麼你會在現在收到他從這裡寄出去的信。」巴恩斯替羅傑接完他吞吞吐吐的句子，看著史蒂芬僵硬慘白的臉聳了聳肩。「你知道，東尼在走之前買下了這裡附近的一棟小木屋，我們本來以為他終於要住下來而不是到處流浪，他卻說什麼 _ 還有很多地方還沒去 _ ，拜託我們幫他顧一下房子之後就不知道跑到哪裡去了。」

史蒂芬一語不發的瞪著眼前的兩人。

「東尼不是真的一個喜歡乖乖待在一個地方的人。」羅傑像是回憶起什麼有趣的事似的勾著嘴角，「剛來這裡的第一個禮拜他看起來糟透了，史傳奇，整天不是關在房間裡就是跑到海邊坐上好幾個鐘頭。他從來沒說為什麼，不過我現在大概知道原因了。」

_ 都是因為我 _ ，史蒂芬聽出了金髮男子的弦外之音。 _ 東尼 _ ，這兩個人都稱呼他是 _ 東尼 _ 而不是 _ 史塔克 _ ，他們或多或少都是關心東尼的，在被那個聲稱會一直陪著自己的男人冰冷的拒絕之後，是海邊的這群人在照顧著東尼……

東尼心情不好的時候，就會整天泡在車庫裡沒日沒夜的工作。

他們偶爾還是會吵架，兩人都拉不下臉向對方道歉。夜裡修車行打烊了，史帝芬會拿著一杯咖啡去找那個仍然在賭氣的男子，看著他邊抱怨史蒂芬挑選咖啡的品味邊收拾著東西準備一起回家。

「之後他就開始天天往外跑。一開始還是待在洛杉磯裡，之後他去的地方越來越遠，有時候去了一個禮拜才回來這裡──不過他最後都還是會回來這裡。我跟他說巷口有一棟房子在出售，一直住在我們這裡也不是辦法，然後他說 _ 好 _ 。」羅傑停頓了一下，看著史蒂芬面前逐漸冷卻的黑咖啡，若有所思，「一個禮拜後房子成交，但過沒多久東尼又說， _ 這次我想要去遠一點的地方，你們可以幫我顧一下這裡嗎？ _ 」

巴恩斯輕笑：「這一下就是顧了兩年。那個小混帳。」

羅傑嘆氣道：「我們說的都是實話，史傳奇，沒有什麼好隱瞞的。東尼已經離開了，我們不知道他為什麼要寄這封信，也不知道他現在到底人在哪裡。」

_ 該死的，東尼。 _

「他看起來很開心，史傳奇。」羅傑淡淡的說。

「東尼一直說想看海，因為田納西那裡什麼也沒有，只有大豆田。」史蒂芬告解似的訴說道，「難怪他會想待在這裡……這裡很漂亮，的確……」

現在他該怎麼辦？東尼不在這裡，天知道他又流浪到什麼地方去了。史蒂芬忽然覺得身體裡有哪邊破了一個洞，他所有的情緒在激動之後緩緩的退潮、一點一點地流出體外，留下一個空殼子。他此行只有一個目的：帶東尼回家，或者跟東尼走。他不想回到那個令人沮喪的田納西小鎮，日復一日的忍受沒有東尼的空虛感，還有克莉絲汀溫和又憐憫的表情。

「東尼很喜歡海。」羅傑點頭同意道，「他曾經跟我說這裡的海景很漂亮，他說海會讓他想起某人，史傳奇。你知道，你現在住的房間就是他當初住的客房。」

海朝沖刷沙礫的聲音無比舒緩，好像一雙手輕輕拍撫著史蒂芬。

 

「你們這裡的房間，可以住多久？」


	5. 夢

 

_ 東尼不知道剛從哪裡回來，原本不怎麼接觸太陽的皮膚被曬成健康的顏色，就像所有來到海邊的旅人一樣。他披著一件過於寬大又過於俗艷的夏威夷衫，套上明亮的芥末黃短褲，一副便宜的塑膠墨鏡髮箍似的戴在頭上……他看起來和其他遊客沒什麼兩樣，史蒂芬想。不過那只不過是一個錯覺罷了。 _

_ 「嘿，東尼終於肯回來了。」山姆調侃著，手邊卻也已經開始替東尼準備他最喜歡的酒精飲料。剛回來的東尼總是先從酒精濃度低一些的飲料開始，例如氣泡水加糖漿兌伏特加，等到大概有些醉意了，才會毅然決然的換成威士忌。酒保手上忙碌著，東尼則笑盈盈的坐到高腳椅上，雙腿懸在半空晃動像個小孩。 _

_ 「這次的地方好玩嗎？有什麼有趣的？」史帝夫問道。 _

_ 「其實也沒什麼特別的，但是炸雞很好吃──不准笑，山姆！」東尼用手戳了戳酒保，「認真的，炸雞很好吃，誇張到全城的炸雞都很好吃！我在加油站買明信片的時候問店員有沒有炸雞桶圖案的，結果還被取笑！真是沒有天理。」 _

_ 東尼的但酒精飲料調好了，玻璃杯底部沉澱著深粉紅的糖漿，氣泡不斷浮出而破裂。山姆對他翻了翻白眼，「因為全世界只有你想得道：朋友，我剛剛去了一個地方，炸雞超級美味，看這裡！」 _

_ 「史蒂芬會以為那是肯德基的廣告，然後不小心把它丟進垃圾桶。」巴奇懶洋洋的說。 _

_ 史蒂芬．史傳奇對他們來說已經不是陌生的名字了；他是東尼的男朋友，目前應該還是待在那個封閉的田納西小鎮裡。東尼偶爾會想他，偶爾裝作什麼事也沒發生過一樣。 _

_ 雖然東尼沒有真正提過，但史蒂夫、巴奇和山姆都知道他如此放逐自己的原因。東尼正在等死，用他自己的方式，他們都知道他心臟不太好。 _

_ 等死用在東尼身上真是一個可笑又真實的字眼，史蒂夫想。他也和東尼一樣，向山姆要了杯調酒，糖漿濃郁的甜味掩飾下的苦澀讓他皺起了臉。 _

 

這是史蒂芬待在羅傑酒吧的第七天了，海邊慵懶又單純的生活步調很容易讓人感到麻醉，時間快速流動又彷彿凝封在水晶標本裡。史蒂夫——那個金髮的酒吧老闆，告訴他自己現在居住的房間正是東尼一年多以來的家，這裡曾經是東尼的家。現在東尼離家了，就和他三年前打包行囊逃離田納西的家一樣。

史蒂芬看著那片起伏的蔚藍海，想到了東尼躺在他身旁安穩呼吸的樣子，不禁問自己到底還愛不愛著東尼。男朋友，東尼說史蒂芬是他的男朋友，從來都不是前男友。就和史蒂芬一樣，即使和克莉絲汀上了床，在完事後還是冷漠的拒絕她小心翼翼的表白。

_ 該死，他從來沒有停止愛過東尼。 _

史蒂芬從高中時就知道東尼和其他人都不一樣，東尼在他的心中總有一個特殊的位置。那個小鎮裡的人都很無趣、乏味，除了東尼，他和別人都不一樣。

高中時的史蒂芬以為自己愛的是克莉絲汀，那個熱情又奔放、有著甜美笑容的紅髮女孩。他們有許多堂共同的課程，好像理所當然的要逐漸走在一起；火苗在胸口細細悶燒著，不少也不多。史蒂芬表示他想繼承父親的診所，克莉絲汀莞爾表示她想要當一名護士，她一直想要當一名護士幫助需要的人。史蒂芬知道當父母目送兩人前往學校舞會時，眼中反映著一對完美的夫妻，一個醫生和一個護士，他們會有多幸福。

那晚克莉絲汀有些羞赧的撩起裙襬，細白的大腿暴露在乾冷的空氣裡。史蒂芬感覺到她皮膚底下血管的輕微顫動，一路沿著精緻柔軟的線條向上撫，直到他的指尖觸碰她底褲的蕾絲、她依偎在他肩頭嬌喘。

此時樹叢騷動，兩個人影跌跌撞撞的摔入他的視線。史蒂芬記得那時很暗，除了遠處的聖誕燈飾外幾乎沒有其他的光源，因此他看不清那兩人的面孔，只認定他們都是男性。

_ 他們在樹影裡親吻。 _

「史蒂芬……」克莉絲汀印在他耳垂的吻有櫻桃糖漿的味道。史蒂芬笨拙的扯下她的底褲，視線卻移不開那對親吻的男人，從下腹一路擴散至全身的麻癢感讓他加快了喘息。

他和克莉絲汀的第一次和所有莽撞的青少年一樣生澀又野蠻，毫無技巧可言。史蒂芬腦袋昏脹的磨蹭著他的下體，所有思想拋出九霄雲外只剩下 _ 濕 _ 和 _ 熱 _ 和 _ 骯髒 _ 三個形容詞。不知什麼原因驅使，史蒂芬側頭嚙上克莉絲汀的頸子，他的牙齒沒有穿透皮膚，克莉絲汀的驚喘卻穿透了濃重的夜色。

幾乎溶入背景的兩人倏地抬起了頭。

是高年級的籃球隊隊員羅德斯，以及和史蒂芬上同一節生物課的史塔克。 _ 東尼 _ 。

東尼的深藍色絲質襯衫已經解開了所有的扣子，像是缺氧一樣胸膛劇烈起伏著。史蒂芬知道他們不應該可以四目交接， _ 天色太昏暗了、幾乎沒有一點光 _ ，可這樣奇怪的事還是發生了，短暫的一瞬彷彿星火被點燃。

東尼看見了史蒂芬，史蒂芬看見了他。像是獵人與獵物，或者獵物與獵人？

克莉絲汀的呻吟是一種甜蜜的毒藥。史蒂芬記得非常清楚，那個感覺，一陣冰冷的電流竄過他的脊柱，他悶哼一聲滑出她的陰道，黏濁的精液全射在她的大腿上。待他回過神時已不見兩人的身影，只剩下濕溽的草皮微微泥濘。

隔天史蒂芬馬上和克莉絲汀提出分手。

他不得不這麼做，他知道自己其實不愛她，就在看見東尼的一瞬間一切都變得清晰許多。和克莉絲汀在一起時那團在胸口悶燒的火焰不是小心翼翼的愛戀，而是一種不確定、不適應、不滿足。

史蒂芬突然發現自己想要東尼。或者說，在那時他想要的是一個 _ 東尼的概念 _ ，在掌下平坦的胸膛、隱隱約約的廉價古龍水味、樹影裡接吻的禁忌感。他發現自己開始刻意路過籃球場看校隊練習，或者在人煙稀少的圖書館裡埋伏，故意在生物醫學的書架間徘徊，等著東尼經過物裡類書籍的腳步聲。

有一天他到處找不著東尼。他沒有來上生物課，沒有到球場邊找羅德斯，沒有在圖書館裡咬著筆做題目。史蒂芬還記得青少年的他一緊張起來就變得脾氣暴躁，課堂上破天荒的頂了文學課老師一句難聽的話，還因此獲得了第一次留校察看。是的，史蒂芬把他第一次、唯一一次留校察看歸咎於東尼，而東尼得知後則是十分不服氣的捶了他的肩膀一下，半開玩笑的威脅史蒂芬承認那是他自己的問題，不然他就離家出走。

離校的時候已經有點晚了。那時夏天已經悄悄逼近田納西，和聖誕舞會那天不一樣，天邊還有一抹玫瑰色的晚霞染在白雲上。

東尼坐在那天和羅德斯接吻的地方，手上心不在焉的撕著新長出來的綠草；史帝芬注意到他的手在抖，指頭的關節上有著瘀青和血。

_ 走開 _ ，東尼有些心不在焉的說。史蒂芬的持續沉默讓他抬起了頭，露出了他左眼窩上的深紅色瘀血。

「史坦是我遠房的叔叔。」東尼拗不過史蒂芬的堅持，只好坦承道，「以前還有賈維斯的，但是他幾年前走掉了，該死的車禍。」

史蒂芬一臉認真的說：以後史坦膽敢踏進他的診所，他一定會讓他不得好死。

東尼笑了，跟他說這沒什麼大不了的，隨後跟著他一起回家，讓史蒂芬幫自己上藥。

夜深了以後東尼似乎沒有想要回家的樣子，於是史蒂芬問起了聖誕節晚會和羅德斯。他看見東尼的表情突然變得不自在，眼神閃躲飄移就是不願正視史蒂芬，像是史蒂芬突然令他感到恐懼。

「羅德斯喝醉了，他大概被籃球打到腦袋太多次、打到神智不清了。那沒什麼，史蒂芬，我們只是玩玩。」

史蒂芬看著焦慮不安的東尼，頓時覺得口乾舌燥。

他沒由沒來的吻住了東尼。

「你的吻技真的很糟糕，史蒂芬。」他記得東尼笑著說，那時得他笑得好燦爛。

 

_ 海和天的交界只剩一道腥紅色的血痕。 _

「史蒂芬。」史蒂夫叫住了他。酒吧已經開始營業了，常客陸陸續續的湧入，山姆和巴奇正忙碌的招呼著客人。史蒂芬通常不會在店裡待太久，總是點了一份沙拉和洋蔥圈，配上幾杯啤酒後早早回到客房裡昏睡；通常史蒂夫是不會干預他自我放逐的生活的，但今天不一樣，金髮男子雙手環胸的擋在通往二樓的樓梯前。

「怎麼了？」

「是東尼，我們收到了東尼寄來的明信片。」史蒂夫簡單地回答道。

史蒂芬愕然的接過向他遞來的紙卡，心臟強而有力的跳動著。

他今晚將收拾行李。

 

_ 東尼已經爛醉了，邊打著嗝邊說著該回田納西了。史蒂夫嘆了口氣，任命的肩負起將東尼安全的送上二樓客房的使命，半扶半推的引導著他的腳步蹣跚。 _

_ 「你人真好。」東尼跌坐在老舊的床墊上，眼睛幾乎完全閉起了，嘴角卻仍呵呵傻笑著，手裡捉了一把史蒂夫的襯衫衣料不肯放手。 _

_ 「你該休息了。」史蒂夫無奈道，試圖掙脫他意外強而有力的手。東尼哼了一聲，拉著他的襯衫讓他失去重心的一起跌在狹小的單人床上，一瞬間視野裡僅容得下那件夏威夷衫上的酒紅色扶桑。 _

_ 東尼沒由沒來的吻了他。 _

_ 史蒂夫像是被火燙到一樣的狠狠推開東尼。 _

_ 「你不是史蒂芬。」東尼小聲地說，深棕色的眼睛有些困惑又有些失望。過了一會兒他開始不斷道歉，壓抑的啜泣很快變成了嚎啕，眼淚鼻涕全抹在了不知所措的史蒂夫身上。 _

_ 史蒂芬、史蒂芬、史蒂芬，他不斷重複著。 _


	6. 舊金山

 

東尼這次寄來的明信片來自舊金山。 _ 很像是東尼的作風 _ ，史蒂芬一邊忍受著高空上的耳鳴一邊想， _ 讓人橫越美國國土就為了見他一面 _ 。

見到了東尼他該說甚麼呢？史蒂芬覺得他應該道歉、他有責任道歉，他想將東尼狠狠的鎖在懷裡，在眾目睽睽之下發誓自己再也不會離開他、發誓自己會用上接下來的每一秒鐘好好的補償他，哪怕只有一秒鐘也好…… _ 一秒鐘也好 _ 。史蒂芬知道自己擁有的並不多，他只是個小鎮診所裡的醫生，沒有其他能夠呼風喚雨的身分，於是他只好以時間為誓，除此之外他一無所有。

_ 時間對眾生平等，無論貧賤男女老少 _ ，人們總是這樣說的，對吧？

時間是平等的，還有愛。東尼還會愛他嗎？

史蒂芬無法讓自己不去想這個殘忍的問題，無力的讓反覆的疑問和假設折磨著自己。他知道東尼還願意提起自己，他願意和羅傑酒吧的三人坦承史蒂芬．史傳奇是他的男朋友，而不是某個家鄉的死黨、前任情人或者 _ 什麼人都不是 _ 。這讓他稍微感到欣慰。

但史蒂芬也必須認清羅傑酒吧對東尼而言已經是兩年前的事了。

兩年前東尼大概還對史蒂芬有一點感情存在吧。那麼兩年後呢？

 

史蒂芬的鄰座又是坐著一位年輕女子。

和上一次史蒂芬的旅伴不同，她沒有一頭讓他想起克莉絲汀的紅髮，微微捲曲的烏絲隨興的披散肩頭。她看起來心事重重，手中正把玩著一枚有著繁複蝕刻的銀戒，柔軟的指腹反覆摩娑著上頭鑲嵌的玉綠色寶石。

他們兩人很有默契的各向空服人員要了一杯紅酒。便宜的酒精酸而澀的沖刷史蒂芬的口腔和味蕾，再由食道進入胃，彷彿滲進了血液裡慢慢的灼燒著他的器官。

「其實這只是瑪瑙而已……不是玉，更不可能是祖母綠，他負擔不起。」女子唐突開口道。她的眼睛並沒有直視史蒂芬，口氣淡而輕，像是在自言自語一樣。「我忍不住注意到你一直在觀察我的手，特別是我的婚戒。」

「請原諒我的無禮，我──」

「沒關係，我不介意。」女子打斷道，「我們離婚了，你知道嗎？他來美國工作之後愛上他的同事，我今天是來見他最後一次的，把我們的東西都打點好再回挪威。」

「我感到很抱歉。」

「並不需要，陌生人。」女子輕笑，將上一秒還捏在手裡的婚戒收到口袋裡去了，「我早該知道他真正愛的不是我，我們的婚姻比較像是雙方家人的期待而不是愛情。很多人覺得我們適合彼此，我們會是完美的夫妻，但光是 _ 適合 _ 總是不夠的。你有體會過真正 _ 愛 _ 一個人的感覺嗎？」

「有。」

「他不愛我，我也不愛他，」女子聳了聳肩，「他們在一起反而更幸福，我也覺得我好像掙脫了某種牢籠一樣。我覺得我自由了。愛情不應該是像牢籠一樣的感覺，不是嗎？」

「 _ 愛像是一種被實現的禱告 _ ，我的愛人是這樣跟我說的。」史蒂芬呢喃道。

高中畢業之後東尼沒有繼續升學，而是到一家修車廠當學徒，他說他想早一點開始工作、早一點離開叔叔史坦。史蒂芬仍然想當一名醫生，因此他不得不離開東尼到遠處求學。臨行前偷偷忍著淚水的東尼再三要求史蒂芬發誓他會寄信回田納西，相對的他也發誓自己一定會乖乖的待在田納西等他回來。

他們兩人都遵守著自己的諾言。

史蒂芬幾乎每個禮拜都會寫信給東尼，信紙上總零零散散的記錄著他在大學、醫學院的生活瑣事：不小心選上了學生會主席，這次又差點被當了哪一科，系上的花花公子不小心搞大了女朋友的肚子，看到一幅油畫想到了東尼老家後面那一片樹林與蜿蜒的小溪……諸如此類平凡的事情。

第一年他的朋友一直想要從他口中套出這個 _ 女朋友 _ 的事情。史蒂芬只肯跟他們說 _ 她 _ 有好看的深色頭髮和巧克力色的溫暖眼珠。

第二年那些朋友總有意無意的暗示他的 _ 女朋友 _ 會和他分手。

第三年他和 _ 他的女朋友 _ 依然穩定的交往。

第四年以及在那之後的日子，史蒂芬的朋友都口徑一致的催促他一回田納西就要趕快向這個神祕的 _ 女朋友 _ 求婚，他值得這樣一個好妻子。

史蒂芬從來沒有跟其他人說過這個 _ 女朋友 _ 叫作安東尼．史塔克，雖然身材嬌小了點但是他的自信和自尊可是比一頭藍鯨還要巨大，總是嘴上說著不在乎但私底下努力到廢寢忘食的固執傢伙。東尼喜歡故意穿錯史蒂芬的衣服，讓史蒂芬的襯衫寬寬鬆鬆的披在肩膀上，一臉無辜的仰望著他湛藍色的含笑眼珠。

史蒂芬從來沒有跟其他人說過他們第一次做愛是在高中畢業的那天，在東尼老家後的森林裡；他們不想被任何人找到，東尼說他曾在那裡和賈維斯玩捉迷藏，讓那可憐的管家找了好幾個鐘頭還找不到。和與克莉絲汀的第一次一樣，他們兩人都在依賴著一股原始的慾望摸索、試探對方的身體，唯一的不同是史蒂芬十分肯定自己 _ 想要 _ 東尼，他想要讓眼前的這個人擁有自己的一部分，儘管他們必須躲藏與保密。

史蒂芬從來沒有跟其他人說他之所以會開始蓄鬍是因為東尼也開始蓄鬍了，而他想要他們有一樣造型的鬍子。史蒂芬怎麼可能拗得過東尼幾乎幼稚的決心？

_ 再過一陣子、等他錢存夠了，他會向東尼求婚，帶那個給他一切快樂的男人去羅馬旅行 _ ，史蒂芬記得自己是這樣想的。不，他們沒辦法 _ 真的 _ 結婚，但他會給東尼買一枚戒指──不，他不會讓他把戒指戴在手指上，而是讓他用皮繩繫起來掛在胸前。

但史蒂芬從來沒有實現他的願望。

_ 你在怕什麼，史蒂芬？ _ 他記得東尼常常這樣笑著問他。

 

_ 這會是史蒂芬最後一年的醫師實習。 _

_ 「明年夏天之後你就要天天看到我了。」史蒂芬勾著唇角說。 _

_ 「你有聽到我在抱怨嗎？」東尼假裝生氣的哼了一聲，掀起被子的一角迅速鑽進史蒂芬溫暖的懷裡。他像隻不安分的狗一樣不停扭動身子，好在自己本來就已經不甚寬敞的單人床上橋出更大的空間，讓史蒂芬別無他法的收緊了臂彎，一雙長腿夾住了他的身體讓他不得動彈。 _

_ 「不要再動來動去了，你會讓冷空氣跑進去。」 _

_ 「這張床真的是該死的小。」東尼嘀咕抱怨道。 _

_ 「還不是你租的公寓？」 _

_ 「還不是在等你滾回鎮裡一起買房子？」 _

_ 「你真的不想回老家住？」史蒂芬挑眉。幾年前奧比戴亞．史坦終於離開東尼的生活，搬到紐約去經商。上個禮拜東尼來信，說史坦被逮到替幫派走私武器，在與警察一番對峙後被射殺；那人的骨灰被送回田納西，讓東尼隨意的埋在老家的後院。 _

_ 「太多回憶了，史蒂芬。我想要有一個新的開始，新的家，我們的家。」 _

_ 「我們的家。」史蒂芬緩緩道，小心的咀嚼著這幾個音節的滋味。他的心尖微微顫動，好像在融雪之後終於要結束蟄伏的春芽，或者鼓動翅膀的蜂鳥，或者一絲點燃生命的電流。 _

_ 「你會繼承你爸爸的診所，我會出來自己開修車廠和五金行。」東尼的聲音接近私語。 _

_ 「我們的家。」史蒂芬重複。 _

_ 他伸手解開東尼睡衣的扣子，動作輕柔的將柔軟的布料從他發燙的身體上剝除，讓他發出一聲小小的呻吟。東尼平坦沒有贅肉的胸膛在史蒂芬手下袒露，很快的他們的睡褲和底褲也被蹭到了床下毫無秩序的散落一地，赤裸的軀體互相交纏分不出彼此，也沒有必要分別彼此。 _

_ 史蒂芬使上了醫師受訓的所有技巧，精準又溫柔的觸碰很快的讓身下人情慾高漲，一雙腿垂軟的掛在史蒂芬的肩上讓他毫無阻礙的抽插他的後穴。他的手遊走東尼身體各處，一下揉捏玩弄著他的乳頭，一下又來到他的下腹握住腫脹抖動的性器套弄，最後來到兩人結合的地方，手指就著多餘的潤滑液和自己的陰莖一起進入給予他脆弱的神經最甜蜜的折磨。 _

_ 東尼在喘息中扯出一聲綿長的呻吟，和史蒂芬一起達到高潮。 _

_ 史蒂芬俯下身，在情慾的最高點吻上了東尼胸口那道切過胸骨的傷疤，那傷疤底下的心臟是如此有力的跳動。 _

 

_ 「你在怕什麼，史蒂芬？」 _

 

「你的愛人應該是一個很浪漫的人。」女子評論道。

「是的，」史蒂芬看向窗外，此刻西天是玫瑰花的淡粉色和橙子的金黃色，「他是。」

女子並沒有顯露出驚訝或者噁心的表情，只是同他一起看著機艙外的夕陽，柔軟的光輝映在她霧灰色的虹膜上。「你愛他嗎？」

「是的。」史蒂芬說，沒有一絲遲疑。


	7. 顏料與帆布

 

這次明信片上沒有付地址，只有一個看起來像是咖啡廳的店名， _ 文生 _ ，和那名不得志的畫家一樣。史蒂芬硬著頭皮，手裡捏著那張印著〈星空〉複製畫的明信片，向機場外排班的計程車一一詢問，像一個絕望的乞討者在寒冷的街道上漫無目的地遊走；即使他衣衫整齊，而此刻的舊金山景緻正優美，不知名的花朵跌落他的肩頭。

過了好幾個小時的詢問──乞討，終於有一個看起來僅十七、八歲左右的司機說他知道這個地方在哪裡。史蒂芬早已疲於奔命，二話不說的掏出幾張紙鈔請司機現在就開車，他必須馬上見到東尼。

「嘿，老兄，不用急，咖啡廳不會就這樣長出兩隻腳溜掉的。」年輕的司機嘴邊叼了一支未點燃的香菸，搖下車窗讓清爽的風自由流竄，梳過他漂成幾近銀白色的捲髮。 _ 咖啡廳是不會溜掉沒錯 _ ，史蒂芬自顧自的想， _ 但是東尼溜得可快了，他像隻狡猾的小狐狸或者春天的尾巴，一轉眼就消失了 _ 。

舊金山的街道如畫的色彩明亮，如激動的心跳般上下起伏，揉合了各式各樣的種族、個性、心情狀態。此刻史蒂芬也是百感交集，他的不安在胸膛裡翻騰，其中混入了愛、忌妒、怨恨之類的雜味。

_ 怨恨 _ ，史蒂芬打了個寒顫。

「我還記得幾年前我們常常光顧文生，我和我的雙胞胎妹妹。」年輕司機開口，或許是想緩和從史蒂芬身上散發出的緊張氣氛。「那是一個好地方，小小的不會太吵鬧，還有固定的老師在教油畫，也有賣一些手工藝品。我妹妹就是在那裡學畫的，她現在已經在紐約獨當一面了。」

司機的視線飄向了貼在儀錶板旁的一張拍立得相片，小小的白框裡隱約可見一名披著紅皮料夾克的年輕女孩，酷酷的站在她的兄弟身旁。

「父母在我們很年輕的時候就出意外過世了。」司機輕輕嘆了一口氣。 _ 和東尼一樣 _ ，史蒂芬忍不住想。「我們一直以為我們會永遠待在一起。不過俗話說世事難料，不是嗎？」

畫般的街景在史蒂芬眼前模糊成一片暈眩的顏色。

 

_ 「我們可以永遠住在這裡，對吧？」東尼依偎著史蒂芬，兩個成年人硬是要一起擠在一張單人沙發上，壁爐裡的柴火溫暖的照在他們的臉上。史蒂芬忍不住舒服的呼出一口氣，閉上眼睛好好享受東尼賴在自己身上的感覺。 _

_ 火光在他眼皮後靈活的躍動著。 _

_ 「嘿，醒一醒，史蒂芬。」東尼聽起來有些不滿的搖了搖史蒂芬的肩膀。 _

_ 「怎麼了，東尼？」 _

_ 「你還沒回答我的問題，親愛的甜心。」 _

_ 「什麼問題？」 _

_ 「我們可以永遠住在這裡嗎？」 _

_ 「這算是什麼問題？」史蒂芬吻著東尼一頭凌亂的棕髮。 _

_ 「我需要聽到你親口答應我，寶貝。」東尼依舊任性耍賴著，像隻撒嬌的貓一樣在史蒂芬的身上扭來扭去。「你不會拋棄我，對吧，史蒂芬？你不會像我爸爸媽媽一樣，我要你一直陪著我。」 _

 

人類的承諾其實是一點也不可信的，史蒂芬想。

用刷子塗上店名 _ 文生 _ 的藍漆招牌映入眼簾，就在他毫無心理準備的時候。計程車慢慢的停了下來，像是入港的船，司機眼裡流露出懷念的神情，讓史蒂芬不禁脫口問道他是否想要下車向店主敘敘舊。「不了，我還有工作要做呢。」他搖了搖頭，收下了史蒂芬給的車資和一點零頭小費。「再說，汪達才是想念這家店的人，我只要負責想汪達就夠了。」

他的眼睛不像史蒂芬那樣冰冷的藍色、有著水晶一般的稜角，而是一種柔和的淡藍色，像是沒有雜色的玉髓，乘載著一種沒有毒性的思念。

而史蒂芬的思念幾乎是致命的。

他告別了與妹妹分離的年輕司機，在文生的台階前深呼吸了幾口氣，才敢緩緩登上石階，伸手旋開有著簡單刻蝕紋路的黃銅門把。

風鈴清響如擲地的透明水晶。

這家店和年輕司機描述的一樣，小而靜謐卻不至於沉默得令人窒息，那種安靜和緩的氣氛像是一襲輕軟的羊毛毯子，溫柔的披在小孩、或者熟睡的愛人身上。咖啡的氣味不過淡也不過於濃烈，香得恰到好處且層次豐富──不只咖啡香，那股熟悉的韻味底下尚有溫醇的奶香、熟甜的榛果香、有些捉摸不定的焦糖香和厚實的木質香調。史蒂芬一時之間有些不知所措，只能站在店門口任自己被這樣美好的氣味包圍。

小店裡貼著孔雀綠的壁紙，彷彿湖底一樣沉靜的顏色。除了史蒂芬以外就沒有別的客人了，連店長店員也不見人影，連一點音符都沒有。

靠近窗戶的地方有一面看起來像是用漂流木釘成的架子，上頭擺放著一些應該是手工製的飾品、文具、小擺飾，和年輕司機說的一模一樣。反正現在也沒別的事好做，史蒂芬就這樣慢慢的瀏覽著架上的商品。

一個銀色的綴飾成功抓住了史蒂芬的注意力。

那是一隻小狐狸，栩栩如生的小狐狸，即使身體是軟銀雕飾而成史蒂芬依然可見牠在秋天的落葉堆裡玩耍的樣子。 _ 那是他和東尼的小狐狸 _ 。他忽然驚醒似的開始搜尋，很快的又看到了一顆可以收納鑰匙、或者飾品之類小東西的桐樹，文風不動的佇立在史蒂芬的注目之下， _ 宛如東尼老家後院的那棵蘋果樹 _ 。

然後史蒂芬又看到了東尼老家那尊古董立鐘的複製品、史蒂芬的二手車造型的書籤，還有極為神似史蒂芬多年前過世的寵物狗的毛線玩偶。

史蒂芬猛然轉過身，一幅油畫才終於闖入他的視線。

那幅油畫畫的是來自田納西的風景， _ 他們的田納西 _ ，有著一片綠油油大豆田的田納西， _ 他們稱為家鄉的小鎮 _ 。忽然之間這個狹小空間裡的每一個空氣分子都在嘶吼著東尼的名字，如此震耳欲聾的聲音讓史蒂芬無法克制自己的溼潤了眼眶。

_ 東尼，你在哪裡？ _

「哈囉？」一名女子喚道，她有些沙啞聲音的似乎來自吧檯後方的湖水藍門簾。「我們的商品都是手工製作的，有喜歡的可以幫你介紹……克林特，有客人，別再吃餅乾了。」

史蒂芬眨了眨眼睛。

「這是我買的餅乾，娜塔莎，只有我有資格決定要不要吃掉它……」

被稱為克林特的男人從門簾後方大步走了出來，手裡拿著手沖咖啡壺和幾枚仍滴著水珠的小瓷杯小瓷盤。他只套了一件坦克背心和寬大的迷彩花紋長褲，頸子上掛著軍人才有的狗牌，看起來理應要跟這家店格格不入的，實際上卻有一種奇異的和諧感。

「你要喝咖啡嗎？還是只是來逛藝品的？」克林特提高了音量問。叫做娜塔莎的紅髮女子也來到了他身邊，手腳俐落的接過克林特手上搖搖欲墜的易碎物，開始用乾淨抹布一一擦拭。

「我是來……」史蒂芬欲言又止，忽然覺得烤乾舌燥，如同吞了一把撒哈拉陽光烤過的沙子。他絞緊手指，這才意識到自己仍然緊抓著那只小狗的毛線布偶不放。

娜塔莎石松綠眼眸沉默的上下打量著他。

史蒂芬緊張地吞了口唾沫，再度開口：「不好意思，我是來──」

「你是史蒂芬，」娜塔莎簡潔的打斷了他，「東尼有說過你會來找他──瘦瘦長長的、藍眼睛、山羊鬍，不過上一次看到他的人應該是布魯斯…… **_布魯斯，你在嗎？有人找你！_ ** 」

門簾後方傳來一連串聽起來睡意朦朧的答應聲。克林特表情無趣的聳了聳肩，消失在霸台後方煮起了咖啡，娜塔莎則雙手插著腰，目光移向隨著空氣偶爾擺動的門簾。

「怎麼了，娜塔莎？我以為你說看雕版畫的人下午才會來……」第三個人睡眼惺忪的跨出門簾。

「早安，布魯斯。」娜塔莎偷偷的趁著男人揉眼睛的時候翻了翻白眼。「不，不是來看雕版畫的，也不是來看廢金屬塑像的。是傳說中的史蒂芬．史傳奇 _ 醫生 _ ，布魯斯，和東尼說得一模一樣。」

顯然還沒睡醒的男人奮力的撐開眼皮，目光終於聚焦在他們的訪客身上。

「噢……」布魯斯張著嘴，看起來有些遲鈍呆滯、不知所措，手裡還拿著一圈金屬線直盯著史蒂芬看。

「叩叩，布魯斯．班納在嗎？」克林特從咖啡機後方探頭道，他的模樣讓史蒂芬想起了公園裡的鴿子。

「什麼？噢，東尼、史蒂芬，對……」布魯斯搔了搔頭髮，不知是本身就不習慣和第一次見面的人接觸又或者因為其他的原因，他不斷的閃躲史蒂芬冰藍色的視線，「東尼他上個禮拜有回來過，他有說一個叫史蒂芬的人大概會來，我也跟你們說過了，但……但是東尼已經離開舊金山了，就在今天早上。」

 

_ 「東尼 _ …… _ 東尼，你必須冷靜下來！」 _

_ 「該死的，布魯斯，我不敢相信你竟然還可以叫我冷靜！」東尼把他的蘋果綠抱枕擲向房間的另一頭。「該死、該死、該死，媽的該死！我到底在想什麼？我根本就不應該 _ ……史蒂芬他…… _ 」 _

_ 東尼喘著氣，一手壓在胸口上，讓布魯斯蹙起眉頭。他不喜歡這樣，他知道東尼情緒一激動起來就容易胸悶不舒服，他知道，因為一年前東尼就這樣差點送命在他們的店裡，還好娜塔莎反應得快、克林特又有受過急救訓練。 _

_ 「東尼，我相信史蒂芬一定──」 _

_ 「閉嘴班納。你不知道你在說什麼，你根本不了解他， _ **_你們沒有人了解他！_ ** _ 」東尼朝著布魯斯大吼。「除了 _ **_我！_ ** _ 我才是最了解他的那個人，班納，史蒂芬他 _ …… _ 他……」 _

_ 東尼的怒吼戛然而止，他的口中溢出痛苦的嗚咽聲。 _

_ 布魯斯不忍心看著他朋友那樣。 _

_ 「嘿，東尼。」布魯斯小心翼翼的接近隱隱壓抑著抽泣的男人，一雙覆有厚繭的手輕輕地拍著他的肩膀、安撫著。「東尼，嘿，你好好聽我說。我知道你是最了解史蒂芬的人，所以你應該打從心底知道 _ …… _ 東尼，他不會傷害你的，你跟他約定好了 _ …… _ 」 _

_ 一串串豆大的淚珠滴濕了布魯斯舊得有破洞的棉被。 _

_ 「抱歉，布魯斯，我 _ …… _ 該死的，我必須、我必須逃離這裡，我做不到 _ …… _ 」 _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我保證下一章一切都會好轉的！我保證！QAQ


	8. 貴金屬

 

_ 可能是基於先前身為一位修車技師的訓練，東尼的手很巧，幾乎什麼樣的商品都蠻不倒他，無論是刺繡圖案、打毛線、木工…… 不過布魯斯知道，他最愛的還是與金屬零件為伍。東尼最喜歡做的事情除了一時興起後隨處旅行，再來就是窩在咖啡廳後方的工作室裡細心照料他的作品，他會花上好幾個小時切割、接合、拋光，只為了能把金屬最完美的特質呈現在眼前。 _

_ 布魯斯也喜歡金工。 _

_ 他的作品通常利用從回收場裡揀選的來的廢金屬，樣子也比較粗曠、原始，不過和東尼喜愛金工的本質是一樣的。 _

_ 「娜塔莎，你放棄吧，我永遠也畫不好。」東尼在工作室的另一頭哀聲抱怨著。今天娜塔莎在教東尼畫油畫，畫東尼口中一直嚷著的田納西大豆田。 _

_ 「這只是大豆田而已，東尼，又不是讓你畫蒙娜麗莎。」 _

_ 「這不只是大豆田，娜塔莎，這是我的大豆田。」東尼把筆刷扔在一旁，轉過身去面對著紅髮畫家，語氣十足認真。「我老家外面的大豆田。嘿，以前我背著我叔叔和史蒂芬約會的時候，他會從倉庫那裡偷偷溜進來我房間，我都會從窗戶往外看出去，怕他被我叔叔逮個正著。我看出去的大概就是這樣的大豆田，沒有其他地方有第二片一樣的田了。」 _

_ 「看不出來你也是個浪漫的人。」娜塔莎輕輕哼了一聲拾起畫筆。 _

_ 「親愛的，你傷透了我的心。」東尼誇張的大叫一聲，棕色的眼珠瞪得大大圓圓的捂著自己的胸口，偏左邊那一點點的位置。布魯斯別開了視線，因為那個姿勢太容易讓他想起東尼在文生的店門口倒地昏迷的樣子。 _

_ 娜塔莎和克林特收留了東尼，就和他們收留布魯斯時一樣。他們是一個互相突兀，卻又巧妙配合的不尋常家庭。 _

_ 東尼的臉上有一撇綠色的顏料。 _

_ 「嘿，東尼。」 _

_ 「嘿，布魯斯。」 _

_ 東尼的聲音讓他的手顫了一下，原本要彎成柔軟弧形的銅線不小心被折成了銳角。東尼笑了。布魯斯從來不是什麼愛笑的人，或者開心的人，但他喜歡那一個人的笑聲。 _

 

布魯斯看著眼前的男人靜靜的垂眸凝視著他手上那一杯早已冷掉了的黑咖啡，他隱隱約約聽到克林特在吧檯後面抱怨著 _ 不知感激的自大鬼 _ ，換來娜塔莎一掌扇在他的肩膀上。

史蒂芬．史傳奇和東尼形容的一模一樣。

布魯斯原先認為情人眼裡出西施是必然會發生的結果，但是他發現自己錯了，東尼看到的史傳奇就是史傳奇真實的樣子：高高瘦瘦的，看起來很高傲不可親近，但是冷冰冰的外表下有一顆固執又溫柔的心。

布魯斯看得出來史傳奇的確還愛著東尼。

_ 該死的，就算是一個又瞎又聾的人也可以猜測出使傳奇有多麼在乎東尼。 _

布魯斯有親自問過東尼，他為什麼會愛上史傳奇。通常在那種時候，東尼已經喝進了兩三罐啤酒，有一點醉了，紅著臉不知是不是因為酒精的緣故細細數著史傳奇的各種優缺點，以及他們一起度過的大小事。

_ 你為什麼會離開他？ _ 布魯斯接著問。東尼通常都會聳一聳肩，仰頭飲下最後一點啤酒，以沉默代替回答。既然他們顯然都還愛著對方，為什麼不選擇留在對方身邊，布魯斯永遠覺得困惑。一個似乎永遠離不開那個被蔥綠色田野團團圍繞的田納西小鎮，一個似乎永遠也不想停下腳步、發誓要看盡每一種顏色的風景。

究竟東尼為什麼那麼在意那個 _ 明顯不適合他 _ 的男人，布魯斯永遠難以理解。

史傳奇捏著磁杯精緻的手把，將香氣冷卻的黑咖啡移至乾燥的唇邊抿了一口。

「你們知道東尼去哪裡了嗎？」史傳奇對著同樣沉默的三人問。布魯斯無法辨識他聲音裡面的情緒是什麼，憤怒和憂鬱是他最熟悉的兩種情緒，但從那位醫生口裡吐出的卻兩種也不是──極為相似，又全然不同。

「抱歉，我們也是在東尼走了之後才知道消息的，布魯斯說他帶走了所有的東西。」娜塔莎兩手一攤地回答道。

「那……那麼東尼有留過什麼話嗎？」史傳奇追問。

「離開前嗎？沒有，我們什麼也不知道。」娜塔莎據實以告。「不過東尼有說過你會來這裡找他，他還特地用了〈星空〉的明信片呢。」

「明明店裡面就有賣明信片，他還堅持要去外面買。」克林特補充道。

史傳奇冰一樣藍的眼從半滿的咖啡杯上移向了掛在牆上的畫，東尼最後費盡千心問苦完成的那幅 _ 田納西的大豆田 _ ，他和史傳奇所共有的記憶中的景色。

「我應該和他一起走的。」史傳奇低聲道。他的雙手合十，像是一個祈禱者，或是一個懺悔者。布魯斯當然聽過東尼和他那位 _ 靈魂伴侶 _ 的故事，東尼如何邀請他和自己一起旅行而他又如何拒絕的故事；如果史傳奇真的是東尼的 _ 靈魂伴侶 _ ，他怎麼忍心把東尼的靈魂硬生生的撕裂呢？

_ 所以靈魂伴侶到底是什麼意思？ _ 布魯斯這樣問過東尼，而東尼一如往常用更多酒精來逃避，或者轉移話題。

離開吧，史蒂芬．史傳奇，這裡不是你該來的地方，這裡沒有你的位置。

「東尼很想家。」娜塔莎頓了一下，似乎在仔細考慮著她接下來要說出口的話。她平時會有些挑逗、風趣或者直接了當，面對史傳奇這樣的男人卻小心翼翼的。「你應該去找他，不管他到底躲到哪裡去。」

「如果我真的愛東尼就不應該繼續把他綁著。」

「如果你真的愛東尼你會知道他一樣愛著你，但是他怕了，史蒂芬。然後你們都是固執得無可救藥的笨蛋。」

史傳奇緩緩抬起頭，他臉上的表情顯露出這個男人並不習慣被稱為笨蛋。

「他為什麼要怕？」

「因為這個東尼．史塔克是個怕孤單嘴上卻死也不承認的笨蛋。他怕被拒絕，他整個人生都怕被拒絕。」

「我已經拒絕他一次了。」

「你還打算拒絕他第二次？」娜塔莎挑眉。「東尼很明顯是想家了，史蒂芬，你會拒絕讓他回家嗎？看看你的周遭，然後再跟我說東尼 _ 不想回家 _ 。」

東尼在文生裡留下很多的作品，還有一部分還沒賣出去，例如那幅他費盡千辛萬苦、就算受盡了娜塔莎沒什麼惡意的嘲諷也要把它完成的油畫，而布魯斯清楚的知道它們 _ 每一個 _ 背後的故事：那棵供他們兩人庇蔭的蘋果樹、它們合資買下的第一台二手車、他們小木屋外的狐狸一家、他們一起照顧過的那隻混種狗、他們試圖修卻永遠也修不好的老爺鐘，東尼也特別喜歡藍色，像史傳奇眼睛那樣的藍色，東尼曾笑著說這個顏色讓他覺得很寧靜舒服，央求克林特專門為他進一款同樣顏色的咖啡杯。的確，東尼心中從來沒有忘記過他的家。或者說，他從來沒有忘記他和史傳奇的家。

布魯斯忽然意識到自己錯了，而且錯得離譜。他、娜塔莎和克林頓是一個不尋常、和諧又不和諧的家庭，但東尼卻是一個有一天會退房離去的旅客，他從來就不是熱衷於金工，甚至不是熱衷於旅行。

_ 東尼在怕什麼？ _

 

一串輕巧如水晶雨的鈴聲把布魯斯喚回現實世界。只見克林特漢娜塔莎正在收拾著杯盤，而史傳奇的位置已經空了、冷了。

布魯斯突然醒悟似的奪門而出。

 

_ 「嘿，史蒂芬，你來了。」 _

_ 東尼的房間裡一盞燈也沒有亮。史蒂芬小心翼翼的、不發出一點聲音的拉下窗戶以免冷風繼續灌進來，摸著黑來到東尼的床邊，一邊從他的背包裡拿出準備好的醫藥箱。今天東尼一樣沒有來學校，在史蒂芬的百般逼問下副校長才肯說是他的叔叔替他請了病假。 _

_ 史蒂芬覺得噁心、無力。他一直都以模範學生良好公民自持，第一次闖入別人家中竟然是為了東尼。 _

_ 「他這次打了你哪裡？」史蒂芬動作意外輕柔的觸碰著東尼的臉頰，他的手指模仿著羽毛的感覺，深怕不小心壓痛了他皮膚上可能的傷口。他們不能開燈，否則史坦會逮著他們，史蒂芬不忍心看到東尼被如此糟糕的對待，他們都擔不起這樣的風險。 _

_ 「他賞我一巴掌，在這裡。」東尼捉住史蒂芬的手腕，將他的手移向自己的左顴骨上。「然後我給他一拳，現在我根本感覺不到我的右手。不過這個代價是值得的，史蒂芬。」 _

_ 「你不要亂講話，東尼。」史蒂芬拿出了消腫的藥膏和紗布，在黑暗中猛眨著眼睛努力不要把手指戳到東尼的眼睛裡。「任何代價都不值得，這樣的人渣根本不值得你受傷。」 _

_ 東尼的臉埋在史蒂芬的頸窩。「可是我恨他。」 _

_ 「那麼我替你做，東尼。」史蒂芬脫口而出。他忽然覺得緊張、心跳加速，但他的聲音並沒有出賣他，一如既往的冷靜平緩，至少他是這麼認為的。 _

_ 東尼頓了一下。 _

_ 「你說得對，史蒂芬，他不值得。他不值得你替我受傷。」他在史蒂芬耳邊輕輕的道。「我恨他，這裡從他來了以後再也不是我的家了。嘿，史蒂芬，我只剩下你。」 _

_ 「你有我，還有斗篷。」史蒂芬說，斗篷是他養的狗。 _

_ 他感覺到了東尼印在他皮膚上的微笑。「我還是無法理解為什麼你要叫牠斗篷。」 _

_ 「因為牠的毛又長又亂？」 _

_ 「因為你的幽默感糟透了，史蒂芬。」 _

_ 史蒂芬用吻鎖住了東尼冒犯人的言論。 _

 

「史傳奇！史……該死的為什麼他的腿要那麼長？！」布魯斯不顧行人的側目持續追趕著那個身影，邊喘著氣邊罵。「史傳奇！我知道東尼去哪裡了！」


	9. 伯爵紅茶

 

_ 「嘿，東尼……你在幹嘛？我以為你說你要整理這裡的東西，該丟的拖到垃圾場、可以賣的趕快賣賣掉？」史蒂芬無聲無息的走到東尼身後，伸手用著剛剛好的力道替他的男友按摩肩膀。 _

_ 東尼的聲音裡含著笑：「嗯，我本來也是這麼打算的，但……怎麼說才好？總之就是我分心了。」他回答道，一邊擺弄著眼前精緻的茶具，試圖回憶老管家賈維斯以前是怎麼替他們準備下午茶的。他想念賈維斯，即使那麼多年過去了，他還是對那人突然的逝去無法釋懷；沒有了老管家，他就一個家人也不剩了。 _

_ 賈維斯收藏了一罐一個老朋友特地替他從鎮外買來的伯爵紅茶，一直捨不得喝完它，直到石榴色的鐵罐子被遺忘在櫥櫃的最角落，生了一層厚厚的灰塵。 _

_ 茶葉聞起來肯定是發霉了，東尼皺著鼻子想。印象中賈維斯替他準備的伯爵茶有著溫暖的香氣，像是初夏的味道，空氣不過於悶濕也不過於乾澀，含在嘴裡牙齒上還會留下某種水果的味道──佛手柑，他記得賈維斯是這麼說的。 _

_ 「噢，管他的。」東尼甩了甩頭，胡亂的把不知道放了幾年的茶葉倒進茶壺裡，接著注入剛燒好的滾水。 _

_ 「東尼，我覺得這個茶葉大概已經不能喝了。」史蒂芬聽起來憂心忡忡。東尼笑了一下，轉身踮起腳往他抿起的薄唇上親了一口，他的男朋友總是替他亂擔心一把的，彷彿他一個人該擔心的份量還不夠似的。 _

_ 「別擔心，只是一點賈維斯留下來的紅茶而已。」 _

_ 「還有未知的黴菌。」史蒂芬嘀咕道。 _

_ 「我本來還想做鬆餅的，」東尼笑著看著微微蹙著眉的史蒂芬，「但是鬆餅粉一點也不剩了，我也沒有準備你喜歡吃的香蕉和藍莓。」 _

_ 「我不喜歡香蕉藍莓鬆餅。」 _

_ 「嘖，聽起來真沒有說服力。」東尼環住了史蒂芬的脖子，像隻興奮的小狗似的撲向他男友的身體，雙腿夾緊了他的窄腰。史蒂芬假裝慍怒的瞪了他一眼，隨後又一臉憐愛的吻著東尼的額頭、眼瞼、鼻尖、嘴唇、帶著鬍渣的下顎…… _

_ 「東尼？」 _

_ 「該死的你不准停。」 _

_ 「我也不想，東尼，但是你的紅茶應該要泡爛了。」 _

_ 史蒂芬把東尼放在流理臺上，親自去掀開茶壺的蓋子，半瞇著眼睛探了探裡頭的狀況。東尼見史蒂芬也皺起了鼻子，像是他看見斗篷又隨處便溺的表情，捏起握把往東尼準備好的兩只茶杯注入泡了過頭的伯爵紅茶。 _

_ 東尼顯然忘了用濾網，倒出來的深琥珀液體滿是茶渣。 _

_ 他帶著半分幸災樂禍的心情看著史蒂芬小心翼翼的伸著舌頭舔了一口。 _

_ 「東尼，這絕對不是紅茶，別喝。」 _

_ 「才怪，這可是賈維斯的收藏。」東尼一把搶過史蒂芬用過的茶杯，毫無遲疑的喝了一大口。燙，這是他想到的第一個形容詞，再來才是苦跟澀，還有一股彷彿是濕窗簾布般的噁心味道，但東尼還是硬著頭皮把整杯給吞了下去。 _

_ 賈維斯走了，就只留下一罐過期的紅茶，和一個喜歡虐待小孩的人渣叔叔。 _

_ 史坦走了，就只留下一罈被東尼隨便埋在後院的骨灰，和一個惡夢多於美夢的家。 _

_ 東尼抬頭看了看史蒂芬，以及那對令他著迷不已的藍眼睛。 _

 

甫踏進 _ 帕克工作室 _ ，東尼就曉得今天梅有重要的顧客上門了。只有在這樣的時刻，她才會從櫃子裡拿出收藏的高級紅茶，讓舒緩的茶香充滿著平時沒什麼氣味存在的藝廊。

都市裡的氣味和鄉村又不一樣了。如果說田納西小鎮的氣味印象是充滿柔軟的曲線和隱晦的筆觸，那麼紐約的氣味就是充滿稜角、強烈而富有不容退讓的個性。紐約，東尼在心裡搖了搖頭，他不敢相信自己最終還是逃到了紐約，明明決定好不要再逃避了，但一想到史蒂芬的藍眼睛他就覺得空氣頓時稀薄、呼吸困難了起來。

萬一他等了又等，結果史蒂芬根本不打算出現，那該怎麼辦？

史帝芬有看到他在洛杉磯海邊買的小房子嗎？那幾乎花光了東尼所有的積蓄，但他覺得這錢花得值得，那裡也有一點家的味道。史蒂芬有去舊金山嗎？東尼依稀記得某次史蒂芬在半夢半醒中呢喃說著想去那裡看看。

東尼強迫自己停止這一切的設想──他不該繼續想史蒂芬，他早就應該停止想他了。

東尼嘆了一口氣，他不知道這次自己會在這個混亂又陌生的城市裡待多久。

 

「史塔克先生，你回來了。」彼得在藝廊的角落，手裡捧著一本課本、耳朵後夾了一枝螢光筆，眼角餘光捕捉到東尼的身影便展露出了燦爛的笑容。「梅嬸剛剛還在問你去哪裡了，好像有客人想要找你？我跟她說你去中央公園了，可能要晚一點回來。」

「謝了彼得。」東尼拍了拍他的肩膀，讓少年的眼睛又亮了一些，好像一個拿了糖又被稱讚的小孩。彼得．帕克也是一個苦命的孩子，也不知為什麼的就這樣把東尼當作了某種父親形象崇拜著。

會客室傳出輕柔的談話聲。東尼基於禮貌的在門上叩了幾下，得到梅的允許才敢進入──即使是對自己的作品感興趣的客人，東尼還是得保持應有的禮節，不然梅可是會翻臉不認人的。

「梅，聽彼得說你在找──」

「東尼。」史蒂芬從他背對門口的座位上轉過頭來，朝東尼勾著嘴角，「好久不見，你看起來氣色不錯。」

東尼以為自己的心臟就要這樣停止運作了，但是他胸腔裡的那顆拳頭大的臟器仍然頑強的跳動， _ 噗通、噗通 _ 地撞擊著他的胸膛高聲宣示著自己的存在。他感覺到全身的血液似乎都流向了自己的臉部，此刻他肯定是滿臉通紅、像個傻瓜似的站在那裡， _ 站在史蒂芬面前 _ 。

「史蒂芬，你……」

_ 該死的，他竟然擠不出一句像樣的話！ _

「嗨，東尼。」史蒂芬站起身，朝他跨了一步，很大的一步，此刻兩人之間的距離親暱而曖昧。「對不起。」

_ 該死的，他到底說什麼？ _ 東尼感覺到自己開始驚慌，心跳不斷加速，臉頰滾燙而雙腿發軟。同時他也意識到淚水正在自己眼眶裡打轉── _ 該死的，東尼，振作一點！ _ 他不可以在這裡哭，他不允許自己在這裡哭，尤其是在史蒂芬面前……

「嘿。」史蒂芬在東尼耳邊輕聲道，就像自己當初被史坦以棍子皮帶相向之後他會做的事。東尼發現史蒂芬正抱著他，雙臂穩穩的攔在他的肩頭，他發現自己在顫抖、淚水已不受控制的滑落。

「嘿你個頭。」東尼把臉埋在史蒂芬得胸口，偷偷用他那件洗到脫線的軟呢襯衫擦眼淚。「該死的史蒂芬，三年了連一封信也不肯回，你竟然還有臉跑來紐約找我。」

「對不起，東尼。」史蒂芬摸著東尼有些的捲曲的頭髮，像是以前他們會在壁爐前取暖、東尼的頭隨意的枕在史蒂芬的大腿上。「我應該跟你一起的，東尼，我們應該一起離開田納西。不管怎麼樣我都沒有理由讓你自己一個人面對，東尼，我答應過你的。」

東尼嘆了一口氣。

「史蒂芬，我不該離開田納西的。」他強忍著堆積在胸口幾乎滿溢而出的情緒，他深怕自己一不小心就會在史蒂芬面前崩潰。「該死的，那是一個無聊透頂的小鎮，但是沒有人可裡離開那裡，不是嗎？史蒂芬，那是你親口跟我說的，沒有人可以離開那裡。」

東尼以為自己離開了，自己已經成功逃離那個小鎮的詛咒了，但每每夜晚來臨，田納西田野的風、它的樣貌以及氣味，就會一刻也不停歇的侵擾他的夢境。不，不只是夢境，就算是清醒的時候他也無時無刻的想著他出生成的小鎮，以及被他留在那裡的史蒂芬。

三年過後東尼發現他堅持的並不是旅行。他只是在逃避而已。

東尼從懂事後動了手術就一直有個預感，似乎自己沒辦法活得跟他的同儕一樣久，他胸膛裡那個跳動的臟器總有一天會快速衰竭，讓他不得不早一些道別這個世界。雖然這是他早已接受的事實，但身為人總是會感到不甘心、有著那麼一點倔強叛逆的念頭──在提早離開這個世界之前，他至少要把這個世界好好看過一遍，東尼是這樣向自己發誓的。

東尼一直很嚮往旅行的概念。

父母過世後就只有賈維斯肯好好照顧他，而賈維斯也過世了以後來了一個史坦，於是他連一個可以稱為家的地方也沒有了。既然沒有家，那麼就去旅行吧，東尼想。他不用擁有穩定安逸的生活，他可以沿路打打零工賺旅費，浪跡天涯之後無怨無悔的讓他的疾病帶他離開這個世界。

旅行一直以來都是東尼人生規劃中的最終目標，直到他遇到了史蒂芬。

史蒂芬給他一個家。或者，更正確一點的說法，是他們兩個人共同經營的家，一個可以讓東尼忘記過去的家，一個他值得幸福的地方。

所以當東尼被告知自己擁有的時間比想像中的還要少時，他整個人都慌掉了。

東尼知道史蒂芬不想要離開這個他們好不容易爭取來的家，他也知道自己根本不想離開他們的家、他的史蒂芬，但是有一天、而且很有可能就是明天或者後天，他就得被迫放手離開這些讓他開心的事物，不是嗎？

東尼只問史蒂芬一次，他不敢給史蒂芬一點考慮的時間，或這給自己一點被對方說服的時間。如果他就這樣開始旅行，總有一天他就會忘記史蒂芬、忘記他們的家，然後心甘情願的離開了，不是嗎？

東尼突然意識到自己的計劃真的是差勁透頂。

說到底他都只是在害怕罷了。

「嘿，東尼。」

「史蒂芬。」東尼吸了吸鼻子，他的心臟一下一下的鼓動都在宣示著它的生命力，撞得他胸口發疼。東尼怕史蒂芬慢慢的離開他，留他孤單一人的像個懼怕而不知所措的孩子。

「不管你接下來要去哪裡，我都跟定了。」史蒂芬喃喃的說，用著拇指指腹溫柔的拭去東尼的眼淚。

「好，」東尼破涕為笑，他知道梅和彼得一定都在目瞪口呆的看著他們，「那麼我們回家，史蒂芬。」

 

旅途的終點不應該是孤獨的。

至少對東尼而言，旅途的終點是家。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最後還會有一個跋，因為我喜歡湊整數！


	10. 回家

 

那天晚上他們告別了梅和依依不捨的彼得。

史蒂芬已經買好了機票，提著兩人的行李箱在畫廊門口等待。東尼看起來很開心，笑得像史蒂芬第一次親吻他、或者史蒂芬第一次說愛他那樣的燦爛，讓史蒂芬認真想著是時候買一台相機了。如此一來他便可以收藏他們擁有的記憶，這些哭著的笑著的片刻，小心翼翼的放在襯衫的前胸口袋裡，或者東尼送他當生日禮物的小牛皮皮夾裡。

史蒂芬希望自己能夠收藏他們之間擁有的每一分每一秒。

即使他們彼此已經錯過三年。 _ 但對於永遠，三年又算得了什麼？ _ 史蒂芬想，目不轉睛地看著東尼笑著得樣子，看他伸手柔亂帕克小鬼的一頭棕色細髮，看他用力的擁抱那位在紐約的朋友。

那天晚上他們告別紐約，接著降落在舊金山。

東尼拿回了忘在布魯斯房間裡的錶，以及掛在文生裡的那幅油畫，然後拉著史蒂芬的手帶他去自己最愛的那個冰淇淋攤位，各買了一球焦糖和橙花口味在路邊吃了起來。史蒂芬不是真的很喜歡甜食，於是在嚐了幾口之後決定把兩球冰淇淋都交給東尼解決。

在舊金山之後，他們又回到了一切的起點，田納西。

史蒂芬開除了他的護士，並且收掉了診所。克莉絲汀沒有多說什麼，或許她早就算到了史蒂芬所做的決定，所以她默默的接受了現實，甚至還幫史蒂芬找來了房仲，準備賣掉這個父親留給他的期望。這或許是他父母的期望：讓史蒂芬有一天娶個漂亮女孩進門、成為一個合格的丈夫和父親、在這個小鎮裡完成他生命的使命與意義，但這永遠不會讓他感到快樂。

史蒂芬問克莉絲汀將來打算怎麼辦。

紅髮護士聳了聳肩，「你該不會以為我沒了你就無所適從了吧，史傳奇醫生？」她半嘲弄的說道。史蒂芬得知在他動身尋找東尼的這段時間，克莉絲汀也替自己放了一個假、到外地去走走，成功的讓一個外鎮的牙科醫師 _ 尼克 _ 拜倒在她的石榴裙下。

「尼克。」史蒂芬挑眉道。

「他是個不錯的人，史蒂芬。」克莉絲汀輕笑。「我得承認他沒你高沒你帥，但他是個不錯的人。再說，他非常大方的提供一個職缺給我，我怎麼能拒絕呢？」

他們正在收拾史蒂芬的辦公室，小心翼翼的拆下那張美國地圖、滿滿的大頭圖釘和東尼的明信片，直到那個空間裡一點東西、一點痕跡也不剩。

「我會記得寫信給你的，克莉絲汀，你一直是一個好朋友。」

紅髮護士仰頭笑著，她的笑聲很清澈，像是一串水晶風鈴。隨後她搖了搖頭，然後從手提包包裡抽出一枝白玫瑰，說是尼克昨天送的，她心血來潮地想分一枝給史蒂芬當作他們的道別禮物，也當作他們之間十幾年複雜糾結的感情的紀念。

東尼很喜歡那一朵白玫瑰，直到上了前往洛杉磯的飛機都還是堅持要帶著它。

診所賣了，修車廠賣了，他們的第一棟小木屋也賣了。

「嘿！大家有沒有想我？」東尼在尚未開始營業的羅傑酒館前大喊，又笑又跳的像是一個長不大的小孩。史蒂芬看著史蒂夫小跑步的來到東尼身邊，一把抱緊了嬌小的男子，看起來像是鬆了一口氣、終於放下心中的一個重擔。巴奇和山姆也來了，他們拍了拍史蒂芬的肩膀，接著也給了東尼一個友善的擁抱。

史蒂夫沒有食言，東尼不在的這段期間他都有定期幫那幢空著的海邊木屋打掃、維護環境，讓他們很快的就能搬進去住了。此時白玫瑰已差不多乾枯了，東尼才捨不得的將它拿到小庭院裡丟棄。

三個月後史蒂芬在小木屋的一樓開了一間小診所，而東尼則當起了全職藝術家。和在小鎮時沒什麼兩樣，史蒂芬每天處理著乏味的小感冒、膝蓋痠痛等，而東尼則開心的做著他的作品，將它們寄在紐約的帕克藝廊販售。

史蒂芬還是沒有帶東尼去羅馬，但他明白現在東尼現在要的不是羅馬，而是這個家。

他們共同擁有的家。

 

_ 「我帶你回家了，東尼。」 _

_ 「歡迎回家，史蒂芬。」 _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 〈Please Come to Boston〉終於在這一章完結了，謝謝大家這段時間的支持與厚愛！

**Author's Note:**

> 留言和愛心！  
> 來自一個很愛講話的作者


End file.
